vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
113245-if-you-hadnt-yet-played-the-game-and-read-these-forums-before-purchase
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- We could just delete negative people. Or is that going to far? | |} ---- Is PR-suicide. Chua think no sane company do such thing and not take slander for it. | |} ---- ---- Is already happening. | |} ---- Sadly, not everyone *knows* this. In fact, for a lot of people, these forums are the first exposure they have to what is presumably the people who play the game. Chua isn't taking into account that not everyone thinks like Chua. | |} ---- So they'd take slander for removing slander? Tough choice... | |} ---- Raging teenager on forum is not slander, or any other place. Reputed journalists writing about censorship on website is slander. | |} ---- We could delete him too? | |} ---- That suggests raging teenagers can rage to journalists and have journalists take them seriously. Regardless, these are the loosest MMO forums I have ever seen. And have been since launch. How many people do you think are NOT playing because they didn't want to get caught up in some "hardcore" crowd playing another game impossibly difficult to master and full of bugs, attunement walls, and shitheads that aren't fun to play with. That's what you'd expect from the game based on the forum posts of the last three months. | |} ---- No, is what Human expects from reading. Chua not care tiny bit what someone on forums write for any game, movie or other interest Chua has. Chua always believe must try something self before making opinion. Reading up on something nice, but always to be taken with grain of salt, cause is all subjective, and Humans tend to go on Crusade when something not to their liking, throwing all reason in water. | |} ---- ---- Host: Hello! And welcome to MTV rock the vote! We've come to ask the youth of America about prominent issues. Hey guys, what do you think we should do about the gun problem? Girl: I don't know . . .maybe we should like, just put them all in . . . like, I don't know . . . a great big . . . Dude: CANISTER! Girl: Yeah! And throw it in the bottom of the sea! Host: Interesting! Andwhat do you think we should do about the negative forum posters? Girl: I don't know . . .maybe we should like, just put them all in . . . like, I don't know . . . a great big . . . Dude: CANISTER! Girl: Like, yeah! And throw it in the bottom of the sea! Seriously though. Bad time to look at the forums, game isn't in the greatest state. And from what I've seen, this is pretty par for the course. | |} ---- Oh yea let they start censorship such a wonderful idea, You must live in communist country... North Korea maybe ? | |} ---- ---- ---- Yea, clearly it's MY fault having to deal with the ferris wheel bug that prevented me playing for a week. The game is what it is, look at this guy wagging a finger on me. Get lost. Exactly, thinking about the game, try it. That way you can form your own opinion first hand. | |} ---- Op makes a valid point. Never discount the power of peer to peer marketing. Although, in regards to the internet, its generally wisest to completely disbelieve 99 percent of what you read, see, or hear, and be deeply suspicious of the other 1 percent. Otherwise, our entire society would be ruled by nude cats, via reality shows. | |} ---- ---- ---- 1) It's this or Guild Wars 2, f**** Guild Wars 2 2) I will continue to lurk around just like your alcoholic daddy looking to borrow money, just because of your post right here. Congratulations. I might even invite more grumpy people, because you and OP. | |} ---- In my guild there are plenty of people who have families, jobs and other important responsibilities. But they make it work. The attunement isnt time-consuming in that regard. Getting the elder gems for the key isnt hard, 2-3 hours of War of the Wilds or daily quests combined with War of the Wilds and you got the elder gems to buy it. Completing the "defeat the fire guy" part is ment to be soloed, and can be soloed if you handle the mechanics. Took me about 3 or so tries to get it. If you leveled to 50 by questing you aren't lacking much rep to get beloved with exiles. A few runs with War of the Wilds or other adventures will get that sorted out for you in no time. Getting silver in each adventure can be done in a pug, easily. The space suit thingy is boring and easy, you just run around spamming your overpowered spells. Getting silver in each dungeon is easily obtainable if you do it with a guild group AND have prepared yourself by buying / crafting gear. After that its pretty much a cake-walk untill the KV attunement boss, which also isnt hard but you will need a group for it that wants to go into KV to do the attunement boss, aka not a dungeon-finder group. You cant say "Omg its taken me 4 months and im still not attuned because i have a family and a job!", because even if you play 4-6 hours per week... thats more than enough to get attuned to raiding, sure it might take a few weeks but not much more than that. With that said, i do like that they are changing the attunements to bronze instead of silver. I would also like for them to add some more "Normal" lvl 50 dungeons. So that more casual players can get attuned easier and do more lvl 50 content. What i dont understand is why people are whining "Please change to bronze attunement so i can complete it by using the group finder!", Silver is quite easy to get as a pre-made group. If you dont like to do premade groups and sit on teamspeak for stun rotations and stuff then you are probably not going to enjoy raiding either and well... congratulations you wont have to do your attunement to raiding because you wont enjoy raiding! | |} ---- ---- Whiteknights are not better than trolls | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----